


Not Her Type

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @clinicalkayla hi! could you do a jo x female reader where while dean constantly tries to flirt with her she just turns him do wn but when the reader flirts with her she shamelessly flirts back and then it escalates ??





	Not Her Type

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @clinicalkayla hi! could you do a jo x female reader where while dean constantly tries to flirt with her she just turns him do wn but when the reader flirts with her she shamelessly flirts back and then it escalates ??

Dean was smirking at Jo as she wiped down the bar. “Come on, one drink.” He chuckled.

Jo shook her head. “No, Dean.” She gave him a small smile. “I’m not interested. I’m not looking for anything right now.” Shrugging, she moved over to get him another beer, sliding it to him. “Let me know when you need a refill.”

* * *

Walking into the bar, Dean’s face lit up when he saw his favorite blonde working. “Hello, gorgeous.” He greeted her, moving through the tables with her towards the bar.

“Hello, flirt.” She smirked. “You’ve been trying to flirt with me for months now.” Crossing her arms, she leaned forward onto the wood of the bar. “When are you finally going to get it through that thick skull of yours?”

He laughed. “I will find out what gets to you.” Taking the beer that Ellen handed him, he nodded his thanks to her. “I will get you to go on a date with me.

“Keep dreaming.” She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

This went on for months. Dean would use some pick up line on Jo, who would turn him down. Ellen was considering starting a pool to see when he’d stop.

It was towards the end of summer when you walked into the bar. Your jeans were a bit worn, comfortable, and paired with an old Van Halen shirt that you’d cut right above your navel. Your Y/H/C hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and you wore minimal makeup.

Hooking your thumbs in your back pockets, you moved to sit at a table and looked around. When a pretty blonde came over, you smiled at her. “I’m Jo. What can I get for you?” She asked, ignoring the man at the next table.

“Well, first I’d like a Bud Light, and then I’d like to maybe get more than your name?” You asked, leaning on your elbows.

She smiled back. “Let me get you that beer, and I’ll see what I can do about the rest.” Winking, she turned and made her way back to the bar. You watched her for a moment and caught the guy next to you staring at you. Chuckling, you waved your fingers for a moment before Jo came back. “Here’s your beer, sweetie.” She leaned on the table. “How about this. You get one question per drink.”

You smirked, taking a sip of your beer. “That extend beyond just tonight?” She nodded. “Deal. So, tell me, Jo…Seeing anyone?”

Licking her lips, her eyes locked with yours. “I am most certainly single.”

* * *

The next night, the two of you did the same dance, the same man next to you.

Night after night, for one week this went on. You always asked silly questions, ones that made her laugh, or blush. You skirted around the more bold ones, enjoying the playfulness. Finally, you eased into the more straight forward questions. Until you asked what you really wanted to know. “So, can I get your number?”

“I’ll do you one better. I get off in an hour.” She grinned at you. “We can go back to my place for a night cap.”

“Deal. I’ll be here.” You agreed, grinning when she kissed your cheek.

Dean stared. “How did you do that?!” He asked you after she’d walked away.

You smirked and looked at him. “Sorry, I’m not giving away my secrets.”

“I have been flirting with her for ages, you walk in…and you’re going home with her.” He was in awe.

Shrugging, you sipped your beer. “Maybe you’re just not her type?”


End file.
